El Camino a la Oscuridad
by Sebastian-D97
Summary: Este es un fanfic/secuela es inspirado en otro fanfic "Un camino a la oscuridad" de el usuario "Kurama Sama11" basado en la obra original de Masashi Kishimoto, el originl es una joya y necesario para entender todo lo que ocurre aquí, al final del Fanfic encontraran mas detalles en las notas del autor. Gracias de antemano y siéntete libre de criticar y preguntar cuanto gustes.


-Por supuesto- dijo el Jinchuriki con una sonrisa ladina

Saltaba por los árboles, el tiempo parecía escurrirse entre sus manos temblando intentando calmarse pese a que no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar

Tan solo 2 meses de preparación tuvo antes de salir a la caza de su misión, parecería mucho tiempo de no ser porque estuvo continuamente entrenando sin descanso. Saltaba por los árboles y cada vez que pisaba uno tenía breves flashbacks que aun así parecían casi horas.

Se detuvo en seco sobre la copa de uno particularmente alto, recordando "lo último"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback *

Naruto estaba empacando sus cosas justo después de la reunión con toda la organización cuando Sets con su particular cortesía emergió del suelo murmullándole vagamente.

-Ptsssss.

-Qué? - pregunto el rubio un tanto desconcertado

-sígueme- contesto el humanoide en seco

Naruto extrañado, pero con más curiosidad que preocupación decidió seguirlo cautelosamente, lo llevo a la sala de armas donde sorpresivamente estaban reunidos bastantes de los miembros de la organización, (Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sets por supuesto y lo que más le sorprendió, Konan) pese a que cualquier otro pudiera estar nervioso en aquella situación Naruto no estaba particularmente preocupado sino más bien extrañado.

Antes de darle tiempo a decir nada ellos hablaron

-Asustado mocoso- bromeo Deidara

-Valla para mantener esa actitud incluso hasta ahora debes tener demasiada confianza o ser demasiado estúpido- añadió Kisame

-Naruto- hablo impasiblemente Konan

-No entiendo como pensabas enfrentar y más aún matar a Orochimaru, no voy a eximirte de tu misión ni nada parecido, pero eres demasiado importante como para morir tan fácilmente-prosiguió

-Parece que eres muy valioso mocoso-dijo Kakuzu taimadamente

-No podemos dejarte ir tan fácilmente, aunque no negamos que tengas talento no estamos completamente seguros de que tu solo puedas con la misión que se te asigno

-Definitivamente pelearas con la víbora, pero antes tendrás una última "practica" la más larga e importante de todas, esta vez es importante que aumentes tu poder, está de más decir que no seremos tan gentiles como en los entrenamientos anteriores, - dijo Kakuzu

-Muy bien mocoso prepárate porque te destrozaremos, te arrancaremos la piel y romperemos cada uno de tus huesos una y otra y todas las veces que sean necesarias y cuando acabemos…

-No estarás listo, pero al menos no dejaras en ridículo a la organización

\- ¿Listo?

El Jinchuriki sonrió y dijo

-Por su puesto

Los siguientes 2 meses pasaron relativamente rápido aun para el Jinchuriki pese a casi ser asesinado en múltiples ocasiones por tiburones, la guadaña de Hidan, las explosiones de Deidara e incluso una vez por un ataque de Itachi quien durante todo ese tiempo pareció mucho más enigmático de lo que ya lo era, atacándolo de la nada pero dándole consejos importantes de como pelear, esa actitud comenzó a preocupar levemente a Naruto, incluso Obito le adelanto muchas "lecciones" según el muy avanzadas pero que debía aprender pues no tenía tiempo para "formalidades" .Naruto en privad practico un poco del Hiraishin no Jutsu cosa que no le parecía particularmente amena, aun tenia confusión emocional por su pasado y sus progenitores, no obstante ahora tenía que preocuparse por el presente y tenía un gran problema justo en frente, uno pálido, rastrero y escamoso , Naruto ya se hacía una idea de cómo podría pelear con Orochimaru no obstante él también tendría una idea de cómo Naruto actuaria, no podría pelear como lo habia echo antaño, tenía que cambiar radicalmente si quería tener una oportunidad, vencer al Sanin inmortal no sería fácil, prepara arduamente múltiples haces bajo la manga, el Hiraishin no Jutsu que no domino totalmente pues era muy avanzado, pero de algún apuro lo podría sacar, entreno en los elementos básicos principalmente Katon ,Fūton ,Doton y Suiton, Obito noto su particular afinidad al viento por lo que sugirió que intentara combinarlo con los demás elementos, gracias a esto Naruto "descubrió" una combinación muy particular, durante uno de sus entrenamientos estando a punto de perder contra una gran ola de Kisame y la guadaña de Hidan mientras que Itachi y Obito observaban .

Trato de hacer una combinación de fuego y viento en sus manos con la esperanza de vencer la ola de Kisame y poder zafarse de su inevitable "derrota" sabía que necesitaba algo lo suficientemente caliente como para evaporar una gran cantidad de agua que viajaba rápidamente hacia él, en milésimas de segundo pensó en aumentar la capacidad de su ataque con viento, logro hacerlo con la suficiente calma como para que no se le saliera de las manos y terminara herido por su propia técnica cayendo en cuenta de que lo tenía que hacer en milésimas de segundo y además de manera estable, definitivamente era un momento en el que el miedo y los nervios no eran algo a tomar en cuenta, al parecer lo logro de un momento a otro la bola de fuego se volvió de un naranja muy fluctuante a una especie de esfera rojiza y densa, ambos Nukenin vieron con asombro y extrañeza dicha esfera, como sea no se dio tiempo para contemplar su reciente logro, lanzo la esfera contra Kisame, a lo que ocurrió una reacción extremadamente violenta en la que se liberó una gran cantidad de vapor, el rubio aprovecho esto para escabullirse, mientras estaba escondido recuperando el aliento una gota de agua le cayó en el brazo, esta estaba ardiendo pero este contuvo sus ganas de emitir cualquier sonido, un momento después de recuperarse no to que el agua se habia calentado increíblemente, pensó que su recién adquirida habilidad podría ser un poco útil, mientras Kisame y Hidan lo buscaban este decidió atacar, genero múltiples clones de sombra a los que mando en diferentes direcciones con el fin de atraer la atención de sus adversarios, estos lograron separarlos y finalmente mientras Hidan soltaba algunas burlas indiscriminadas hacia el este aprovecho el momento en que su rival más sentía la ventaja , lanzo un kunai con un sello muy especial en su dirección pero no hacia el precisamente , el tiempo pareció alentarse, el ninja renegado de pelo platinado vio como el kunai pasaba justo frente a él pero a una distancia algo considerada, contemplando la particular forma de este que parecía un pequeño tridente y el sello que llevaba en el mango y en un instante tan corto que ni siquiera podría decirse que existió el rubio apareció justo frente a él en el mismo sitio donde estaba el kunai, este lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Hidan no termino de entender lo que pretendía hasta que fue muy tarde, miro a la mano del Jinchuriki, este tenía otra esfera de fuego concentrado la cual golpeo contra el cuerpo del Pasionista con todas sus fuerzas a lo que este mostro una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, no obstante el rubio aun no dominaba estas técnicas en lo más mínimo, tan pronto paso ese instante el rubio salió volando contra la pared,

-Menudo mocoso-escupió Hidan

Naruto pensó que aún no terminaba su combate hasta que el vapor se despejo totalmente, ante la mirada atónita de ambos Hidan se encontraba en el suelo, si bien no muerto ya que era imposible casi se podría decir que vencido, pero más que nada "semi-momificado" tal parecía que el ataque de Naruto mas que quemar aumento la temperatura corporal de Hidan exageradamente, aun podía escucharse su respiración quejumbrosa y forzada, la pelea ameritaba terminar. ¿El rubio miro la palma de sus manos extrañado pensando en que habia pasado, realmente, el habia echo eso, realmente el venció puramente a un Akatsuki, venció a un inmortal? Itachi se acercó para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que habia pasado y Obito se limitó a desaparecer en las sombras con una suerte de expresión de complacencia tras su máscara. Itachi solo volteo a ver a Naruto con una expresión más extraña de lo normal como pensativa, preocupada, de extrañeza y casi como de complacencia.

Más tarde durante un breve descanso Obito se le apareció a solas.

-Shakuton: Kajōsatsu- dijo a secas

Qué? - dijo el rubio extrañado pero sin mucha exaltación

-Eso que hiciste en la última batalla

-Shakuton?, ¿entonces eso es?

-Es un Kekkei Genkai de naturaleza extremadamente rara formado a partir de la concentración los elementos básicos fuego y viento. Solo tengo conocimiento de un usuario de esta técnica bueno hasta ahora, una kunoichi de Sunagukare llamada…

-Qué puedo hacer con él?- lo interrumpió el rubio estoicamente

Obito se limitó a contestar objetivamente

Lo cierto es que no tenemos mucha información al respecto más que de su naturaleza y funcionamiento permite al usuario crear un gran calor capaz de calentar a un enemigo de tal forma que todos sus líquidos internos se evaporan y su cuerpo queda disecado provocando su muerte instantánea. Sabemos de 2 jutsus de su usuaria como te comentaba…

El rubio permaneció impasible

-Shakuton:

Asesinato Extremadamente Humeante y Llamarada de Incineración, aquí tienes todos los detalles- este le entrego un par de pergaminos

-Veo que as puesto en práctica los conocimientos del cuarto, aunque aún te falta practica sin duda llevas un buen ritmo-añadió

Naruto permaneció callado

-Por cierto, Hidan estará bien al parecer solo se deshidrato, te espera ansioso junto con Kakuzu para el siguiente combate- añadió sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba

Naruto se quedo pensando un rato.

-Fūton, Catón, Shakuton, Hiraishin, Rasengan, Kage Bunshin

Cerro su mano con fuerza formando un puño.

-Tendrá que bastar-se dijo asi mismo

Más tarde en de nuevo a punto de enfrentar al combo zombi.

-maldito mocoso me has sorprendido con un golpe bajo solo porque tenía la guardia baja-dijo Hidan

Nadie lo escucho

-Bien Naruto me han contado que ahora poses cierto "poder particular", si tienes tanto tiempo y habilidad como para dominar un Kekkei Genkai asumo que tu dominio básico de los elementos ya está al nivel de un Kage-dijo como si fuera una represalia

-Bien pasemos a algo un poco más complejo

-haz 2 rasengan exactamente iguales en tus manos

Naruto solo trago saliva y sonrió muy vagamente con la mirada agachada como pensativo.

-Claro-dijo alzando la vista con una expresión de cansancio preparándose para continuar

Fin de flashback*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba entrando en lo que se sentía como territorio desconocido, aun habían muchos árboles y no parecía diferente a otras partes del bosque, pero se sentía constantemente, alguien sabía que estaba ahí, alguien sabia en todo momento en donde estaba, y eso era justo lo que el Jinchuriki quería.

Pain y óbito se habrían encargado de hacer lo necesario para "organizar" el encuentro del Sanin y el Jinchuriki, de alguna forma habia llegado a los oídos de Orochimaru que finalmente Akatsuki habia decidido ir tras de su cabeza cosa que ya esperaba obviamente, no obstante le dio prioridad al enterarse a quien le habían encargado tan importante mejor, nadie menos que al Jinchuriki del 9 colas, esta sería una oportunidad de oro pese a todo lo que habia pasado hace algún tiempo, Orochimaru no se resistiría a poner sus manos sobre el chico, y sabía que el no se resistiría a enfrentarlo, claro el hecho de que el Jinchuriki estuviera con Akatsuki y fuera por su cabeza como su representante le parecía algo cuanto menos curioso, no le dio tanta importancia a esto, tendría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo después con toda la calma del mundo, el aria que el mismo Naruto se lo contara, en su laboratorio antes de iniciar con la docena de experimentos que le realizaría, eso era un hecho .

Naruto se encontraba ya a lo que parecían las puertas de una vieja guarida de muchas que poseía el Sanin, Orochimaru lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo Naruto-kun – dijo el Sanin con una enorme sonrisa claramente ansioso porque todo comenzara

-veo que viniste bien preparado-

Naruto trato de permanecer estoico, aunque realmente por dentro aun tenía un poco miedo, quizá Zetsu u Obito estuvieran a las distancias vigilando, o quizá no, en cualquier caso, Orochimaru se encargaría de que nadie los interrumpiera y eso estaba bien pensó.

Naruto estaba vestido con ropa sencilla, una especie de túnica negra asemejada a la de Akatsuki pero sin las características nubes rojas, una especie de pantalón chándal negro, una playera gris y sandalias, llevaba una especie de mochila en diagonal bien llena y la Kubikiribōchō en su espalda.

-Veo que viniste preparado- dijo el Sanin con su típica actitud burlona

-E venido a asesinarte, y a recuperar el anillo de Akatsuki-dijo aun tratando de parecer calmado el rubio.

-Ya veo, es un honor que una leyenda como Uzumaki Naruto de la hoja se digne a venir por mi cabeza.

-Naruto estoy seguro de que te preparaste arduamente para este momento, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, pero antes de que empecemos tengo que preguntar porque es para mi una gran interrogante, ¿Por qué?

-porque ayudas a Akatsuki se que ni tu eres tan estúpido como para hacer algo asi de maner voluntaria, se que sabes que eventualmente por más que los ayudes y permanezcas fiel a ellos…

bueno te asesinaran para conseguir lo que verdaderamente te hace especial, la criatura que yace en tu interior.

-Me preocupare de eso cuando sea hora, metete en tus asuntos-dijo con un tono desafiante y a la vez calmado.

-Ya veo, entonces aun no lo sabes. Dijo con un tono incitante.

-De que hablas, ya te lo dije se que me buscan solo por el kyubi, definitivamente me aran un favor al liberarme de esto. -

Orochimaru sonrió

-No Naruto no hablo de eso, me refiero a la verdad de ti, la verdad u origen-dijo el sanin con un tono malicioso y una sonrisa aun mas pronunciada .

-Ja! Muy tarde, lo se todo.

-Mi padre-dijo aun con un tono un tanto aversivo.

-Es el legendario héroe, el cuarto Hokage de la hoja y mi madre, y mi clan… lo se todo-dijo con un poco de pesar.

-A ya veo, lastima me hubiera encantado ver como llorabas desconsoladamente. Naruto dime quien te conto la verdad sobre tu pasado que tanto se te habia ocultado.

Un poco molesto contesto.

-el líder de Akatsuki, el verdadero.

-El enmascarado? - pregunto

-SI.

-Ya entiendo, todo tiene sentido.

Naruto arqueo las cejas y frunció la mirada.

-A que te refieres.

\- Naruto es obvio que él no te conto toda la verdad, el hecho de que estés aquí y ahora frente a mi lo prueba.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- dijo notablemente molesto

-Je, no tiene caso decírtelo ahora, si me vences quizá yo te diga la verdad.

-Cha!, estás loco esa fue última vez que me intentaste manipular.

La batalla comenzó.

Naruto se lanzó de inmediato contra el empuñando la Kubikiribōchō, Orochimaru lo esquivo con relativa facilidad, Naruto continúo lanzándole estocadas ninguna parecía surtir efecto pero si obligaban al sanin a moverse continuamente pues pese a la baja estatura del Jinchuriki este podía dominar la enorme espada aunque con trabajo sin duda.

Serpiente → Carnero → Mono → Jabalí → Caballo → Tigre.

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) el rubio intento un ataque cercano,

Rápidamente el Sanin contesto con otro ataque

\- Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Dragón de Agua)

La masa liquida con forma de dragón no solo detuvo el ataque del Jinchuriki sino que lo evaporo como si nada y ahora se disponía a golpearlo directamente, rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia atrás a uno de los árboles, el dragón de agua aun lo seguía, continuo saltando en algunos arboles más collendo en cuenta que la bestia no se detendría,

-Hinoarashi Rasengan!, Naruto escupió una gran bola de fuego para luego golpearla con un rasengan formando un tornado ígneo que finalmente logro evaporar al dragón de agua

-Je, as mejorado mucho Naruto-rio el Sanin.

-No puedo esperar a contarle a Sasuke.

Naruto se enfureció no tanto por mencionar a su antiguo compañero, sino por darse cuenta de que estaba jugando, la espada le pesaba, se dio cuenta de que si el combate se alargaba demasiado estaría en desventaja pues su estrategia seria basada en poderosos ataques rápidos,

-Muy bien, creo que debo terminar con esto

-Ja espero con ansias ver como lo harás

-Solo observa, este es el poder del verdadero odio.

\- Katon: Gōenka! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Flor de Llama)- una serie de bolas de fuego aparecieron iguales a la primera, pero estas eran al menos una docena o más.

Finalmente, el Sanin entrecerró la mirada denotando cierta preocupación.

-Ch! esto es malo no se como, pero el poder del mocoso a crecido demasiado y demasiado rápido, esto es malo será mejor no alargar esto demasiado- se dijo a si mismo

Finalmente, el Sanin comenzó su ofensiva, corrió hacia Naruto con un kunai dando diversos golpes, ninguno acertó al parecer el Jinchuriki sabia moverse bastante bien, la mirada de Orochimaru se frunció aún más ataco sacando serpientes de su antebrazo para capturar al Jinchurik, esto tampoco funciono pues el logro evadirlas, lanzo un kunai para distraer un segundo al Sanin,

-tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!.

Algunas docenas de clones de sombra aparecieron todos sacaron de su mochila algunos sellos y de inmediato corrieron en dirección al Sanin dispuestos a estallar con el, algunos incluso saltaron siendo atrapados por los pies por otro clon quien los impulso dándoles velocidad, algunos se limitaban a atacar directamente o lanzándole kunais y shurikens .

No obstante, esto no funciono del todo si bien el Sanin resultaba un poco dañado por las explosiones este era muy agil y lograba evadirlos a casi todos pero algo estaba mal el sabía que Naruto intentaba acabar rápido con la pelea resultando esta táctica en lo opuesto, que planeaba el Jinchuriki pensó.

De pronto un Kunai paso frente a el pero este era diferente, era uno que el conocía bien, pero eso no era posible ese kunai, ese sello.

Naruto apareció justo frente a él pero de cabeza quedando sus ojos justamente alineados pero con una mirada diferente, una mirada llena de frialdad odio y sed de sangre, además sus ojos tenían la pupila particularmente larga, el mocoso iba enserio y el demonio en él lo estaba respaldando.

-Rasen-Shakuton: Kajōsatsu!. (Elemento Quemar: Asesinato Espiral Extremadamente Humeante)

El Sanin sintió sus entrañas arder siendo derribado y escupiendo una cantidad de sangre considerable.

-Maldito mocoso!-dijo jadeando.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse por la intensidad del ataque, este abrió la voca de tal forma que comenzó a salir una réplica exacta de el pero ilesa

-Ch! esto es malo no pensé que…

De nuevo y a una velocidad abrumadora el Jinchuriki apareció tras de el esta vez con un rasengan al rojo vivo

\- Katon: Gōen Rasengan!(Elemento Fuego: Rasengan en Llamas).

El Sanin recibió el ataque de lleno saliendo disparado contra los arboles resultando en una vistosa explosion

Naruto sabia que esto aun no habia acabado, algo muy diferente, el Sanin finalmente comensaba a apreciar su verdadero poder, de entre el humo residual salieron un millar de serpientes o talvez mas a toda velocidad todas con hojas en su mandibula.

Narutoo sin confiarse un solo segundo decidio hacer otro intento por acabar limpiamente con su adversario de una vez por todas

 _-Por favor préstame algo de chakra-_ hablo en su mente con alguien mas

 _-Ch que molestia, lo estabas haciendo bastante bien sin mi_

-Porfavor es una emergencia!

 _-Je más vale que valga la pena_ -dijo el Biju

El chakra naranja comenzó a hacerse presente rápidamente en el cuerpo del Jinchuriki, sus marcas faciales se acentuaron más, sus uñas crecieron y parecieron volverse mas afiladas, su iris se hizo rojiza

\- Katon: Gōenkyū! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Llamarada de Fuego). Una bola de fuego supe masiva apareció en dirección al millar de serpientes.

La colisión fue impresionante una gran explosión que seguramente se podía ver a muchos kilómetros de distancia se manifestó.

El Jinchuriki notablemente cansado se dejó caer sobre una de sus rodillas pensando que por lo menos ese ataque pudo hacer algo de daño. Desafortunadamente…

-Nada mal mocoso-Orochimaru apareció detrás de el en un instante

\- Te has hecho muy fuerte, por desgracia demasiado como para poderte dejar vivo- este se acercó mucho a punto de terminarlo de alguna forma.

-Le daré tus saludos a Sasuke.

Por los pelos Naruto logro retroceder, un poco cansado continuo peleando esta vez continuo una batalla de Taijutsu, cuerpo a cuerpo ambos intercambiaban golpes y patadas esquivándolas y moviéndose continuamente por todas partes de todas formas ninguno parecía tener la ventaja, pero eso no era cierto alguien tenía la ventaja y solo esperaba el momento perfecto para encajar el golpe final, cuando el Jinchuriki piso un escombro y perdió unas milésimas de segundo el equilibrio el Sanin supo que ese momento habia llegado.

Estos cruzaron directamente miradas, con la mirada de desconcierto del Jinchuriki el Sanin se dispuso a terminar, cuando estando a milímetros de el algo ocurrió

Su ojo, su ojo se tornó rojo con un iris negro con una extraña forma simétrica, eso era algo que el conocía bien. Entonces Naruto se desvaneció en múltiples cuervos justo frente a el.

El Sanin estaba desconcertado, entonces el piso desapareció y la atmosfera se tornó completamente roja y entonces lo supo de alguna forma, no sabía cómo ni muy bien el que pero sabía quién.

-Itachi!- grito

-Maldito me las pagaras cuando salga de aquí-

Entonces frente a el se materializo una figura humana. Itachi de Akatsuki

-Como último recurso esta fue nuestra única opción- y fue lo único que dijo.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real una milésima antes de que Orochimaru acabara con Naruto este se detuvo en seco y el ojo de Naruto se volvió Sharingan. Jadeando y un poco sorprendido se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando sentado y sintiendo un dolor muy particular en la cara se tapó los ojos.

Pero sonreía mientras se recuperaba, recordando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback *

-Como terminaste así?

Le decía Itachi a Naruto mientras realizaba ejercicios básicos

-De que hablas?

-Tu sabes de que hablo, la última vez que te di eras…

Naruto lo miro con una mirada muerta

-"Diferente"-termino Itachi sin exaltarse mucho

-Supongo que abrí los ojos- contesto sin mucha seguridad.

quizá tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Y que paso entonces con aquel niño que me encontré en la hoja hace no mucho?

¿Renunciaste a tus sueños? a todas tus promesas?

-Jm esos sueños estúpidos… y esas promesas, solo eran tonterías, alguien como yo no puede ni cumplir una promesa a si mismo, mucho menos a nadie más pero no solo es que no pueda, es que no quiero ni me importa, todos ellos… al final nunca fui tan importante.

Pero no te preocupes, eso no quiere decir que no sea un hombre de palabra por más extraño que suene.

-Te vengaras?

-Eventualmente supongo.

-Y Sasuke?

-Je definitivamente el maldito me las pagara, pero no te preocupes te lo dejare un poco para que tengas que hacer lo que… tengas que hacer.

-Ya veo.

Naruto creo que aún no terminas de abrir tus ojos completamente, solo piensas que lo haces, tienes que saber la verdad del incidente de hace_

-Oh al fin comienzan a congeniar ustedes 2-Dijo Obito mientras hacia su entrada.

Itachi me gustaría hablar contigo después-añadio

Itachi camino hacia él.

-Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto Itachi

-Lo mismo podría decirte- contesto el enmascarado

Cruzaron desafiantemente sus miradas

-Hablaremos después Naruto- dijo Itachi mientras se retiraba

Naruto estaba confundido

-Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Naruto

-Nada que te afecte-contesto Obito intentando sonar normal

Naruto es posible que algunas personas intenten manipularte y hacerte creer cosas para ponerte en contra de los que pueden ser en realidad tus aliados.

-Justo como tú lo haces- Dijo el Jinchuriki en un tono un poco burlesco

-Quizá pero yo te he dicho solamente la verdad Naruto y eso es más de lo que todos habían hecho por ti antes no lo crees?

Ja si tú lo dices.

-Naruto que pasaría si el mundo que crees conocer no es lo que parecía.

-Si pues algo así me paso hace algún tiempo, sabes que paso pues esto.

-Bueno puede que hayas escuchado la verdad, pero quizá quien te lo conto no lo hizo totalmente.

-Que estas…

-Naruto solo digo que tienes que ser un poco más "audaz" por llamarlo de alguna forma. El hecho de que estés aquí solo implica que tendrás aún más enemigos en el futuro.

¿Qué aras cuando tengas que enfrentarte con los que pensabas eran tus aliados? que pasa si al final tu mismo decides que la paz que busca Akatsuki no es la paz que creías o la que quieres

El Jinchuriki se puso pensativo.

-Jm, buscare la verdadera paz, y si descubro que eso no era lo que buscaba y que estaba equivocado pues… enmendare mi error, y are todo lo que sea necesario para alcanzar un verdadero mundo perfecto, aun si eso significara tragarme mi orgullo entero y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo si es necesario yo solo y con mis propias manos.

-Entonces está bien dijo Itachi

El Uchiha miro a Naruto y entonces abrió sus ojos, el piso desapareció y Naruto parecía estar en una especie de bosque, habia cuervos por todos lados.

-Pero qué?- dijo el Jinchuriki mientras luchaba por conseguir un punto de apoyo

Entonces Itachi pareció mandar a uno de los cuervos hacia él, el cuervo se introdujo totalmente en la boca de Naruto hasta ser tragado.

-Te he dado una parte de mi poder, solo espero que nunca llegue el día en el que tengas que usarlo. Dijo frente a la cara de extrañeza del Jinchuriki.

Fin de flashback*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Je lo siento Itachi creo que ese dial llego antes de lo que ambos queríamos pensar-dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-No sé qué hiciste, pero te debo una.

-Ahora que debo hacer contigo?

Decía al cuerpo inmóvil de Orochimaru.

Naruto tomo el anillo de la mano inmóvil del Sanin, lo lanzo al aire con su pulgar como si fuera una moneda y lo atrapo, pensaba retirarse hasta que recordó.

 _-"Naruto es obvio que él no te conto toda la verdad, el hecho de que estés aquí y ahora frente a mi lo prueba."_

Se detuvo un momento a analizar.

Sea lo que sea que hizo Itachi parecía una especie de "Genjutsu programado", desconocía si lo hacía por órdenes de Obito o si lo hacía por buena voluntad o más posiblemente voluntad propia.

Si era un genjutsu por mas especial que fuera funcionaria con principios similares, Naruto comenzó a recordar un poco de su investigación en este campo. Los genjutsus funcionan similar a l ninjutsu, aunque los primeros solo son manipulación del flujo del chakra cerebral y no dañan físicamente.

Existe una variedad enorme de genjutsu y todos funcionan con sellos distintos, pero este en particular era sharingan esto descartaba algunas opciones, hasta donde el sabia no necesitaba muchos sellos de mano. Qué clase de genjutsu le habia dado Itachi. Esto le parecía extraño pues no veía la ilusión en la que estaba Orochimaru. Entonces recordó la plática que tuvo con Itachi cuando Obito los interrumpió súbitamente.

" _-tienes que saber la verdad del incidente de hace…"_

-La verdad del incidente?

-Aún hay algo que no sé.

Recordó que algunos genjutsus podían manipular a su oponente bajo ciertas condiciones, se preguntó si tal vez…

-Orochimaru ¿puedes escucharme?

Increíblemente el Sanin asintió con la cabeza.

-Que es lo que me querías decir antes de la pela?.

-¿Bueno quiero que me digas también que es lo que te sucedió porque seguro que tú lo sabes, dime como puedo liberarte y como puedo matarte definitivamente? Pero antes de decirme eso, quiero saber todo.

-¿Que paso en Konoha hace más de 10 años?.

-hace aproximadamente 13 años la aldea oculta de la hoja sufrió un ataque en el que se vio involucrado el Kuybi, como resultado la aldea quedo casi totalmente destruida, además uno de los mayores héroes de la Aldea, el cuarto Hokage perdió la vida al igual que su esposa, como último recurso el cuarto Hokage sello al Kyubi en su hijo y en el, dividiéndolo esencialmente en 2 partes gracias al Shiki Fūjin.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Naruto algo impaciente

-El Kyubi se liberó de mi madre ya que su sello estaba debilitado etc. Etc.

-te equivocas-contesto rápidamente el Sanin.

-El embarazo en un Jinchuriki acarrea problemas y consecuentemente en la mayoría de los casos el sello se debilita drásticamente, sin embargo, en este caso en particular tu padre el cuarto Hokage era un experto en fuinjutsu por lo que el personalmente el asistiendo el parto logro mantener a raya al biju .

-qué?, pero entonces como…

-Tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de tus padres y sus asistentes lograste llegar al mundo. Desafortunadamente la alegría no duro, un hombre logro burlar la seguridad que el cuarto Hokage habia dispuesto, y aprovechando la ventaja que tenía en esa situación. Logro secuestrar a la debilitada Jinchuriki. Toda la aldea se puso en estado de alerta, era obvio que algo malo pasaría, tras ponerte a resguardo tu padre salió a traer de vuelta a su esposa, pese a que el atacante logro extraer el Biju de la Jinchuriki totalmente esta logro mantenerse viva por mas improbable que esto parezca, y el cuarto logro rescatarla y ponerla a resguardo. El atacante libero al Kyubi en Konoha bajo un genjutsu. Finalmente el cuarto logro vencer al Hombre enmascarado y sellar al Kyubi como ya te comentaba.

Naruto no lo podía creer esto cambiaba las cosas totalmente su mente y su corazón pendían de un hilo, sentía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

-¿Quién?- mascullo el Jinchuriki

-La identidad del hombre enmascarado no es del todo cierta, pero en cualquier caso no es importante.

Naruto sintió como sus entrañas se contraían, de alguna forma al escuchar eso ya sabía lo que seguia pero aun así hizo un último esfuerzo por creer que se equivocaba.

-¿Hombre enmascarado?

-El hombre enmascarado que ataco la aldea oculta de la hoja hace más de una década, que fue un posible colaborador en la masacre del clan Uchiha y que es actualmente uno de losmiembros mas enigmáticos de la organización Akatsuki…

Son la misma persona.

En ese momento Naruto sintió la verdadera Ira, la verdadera Rabia, la verdadera decepción, la verdadera impotencia. Dio un enorme grito y comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de poder , esta vez todo su ojo se tornó blanco junto cerro los puños, no pensaba con claridad, no sabía que pensar, no sabía quién era.

-Lo siento mocoso- dijo el kyubi en su mente

Naruto apenas pudo mascullar algo.

-Tú lo sabias?

-Te dije que ese humano no me daba buena espina.

Naruto solo se quedó observando la nada.

-estas liberando casi todo mi chakra, te sugiero que te calmes justo ahora no es un bueno momento, podemos destruir konoha en otro momento.

Naruto pareció aún más molesto.

-¿Destruir la hoja?- el flujo de poder se intensifico aún mas

La propia mente del Jinchuriki se estremeció y esta vez la bestia con colas estaba calmada.

-También podemos destruir Akatsuki si lo deseas, pero ahora no estamos en una buena posición, si vienen los lacayos de Orochimaru o algún ejercito de uno de los países todo se acabara. -dijo el kyubi con un tono que casi denotaba preocupación

Unas lágrimas cayeron por su cara pero parecieron desvanecerse, con la expresión de dolor y odio más profunda en su rostro grito.

-Este mundo, estas personas… ¡NO MERECEN PAZ!

Tomo el sello de la gran puerta roja que mantenía al kyubi pero no podía removerlo, trato de deshacerlo con lagunas técnicas básicas, apenas logro aflojarlo un poco.

-Ahhh! Maldición!.

Volteo a ver a Orochimaru que aun estaba inmóvil

-Libéralo!- le exigió el Jinchuriki

-Tratar de forzar la liberación de un sello de este tipo podría ser pel…

-No me importa!-

Tras unos sellos de mano el Sanin puso su mano en el abdomen del Jinchuriki.

En la mente del Jinchuriki se materializaron ambos personajes.

-He aflojado el sello lo mas que he podido, quizá puedas ahora.

Naruto se dispuso a tratar de nuevo a quitar el sello, pero antes de poder intentarlo escucho una voz.

-Naruto!, espera!- una figura rubia y alta de tez clara hizo su aparición corriendo a toda velocidad.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia Naruto, antes de llegar la figura de Orochimaru lo detuvo.

-Orochimaru?!-dijo sorpendido

Naruto se sorprendió, el sabio de quien se trataba pero no entendía porque ni cómo es que estaba ahí, y más importante porque aparecía hasta ese momento, la conmoción fue suficiente para que el Jinchuriki se detuviera.

-Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Naruto posiblemente el cuarto Hokage haya diseñado el sello de tal forma que antes de que se libere totalmente el kyubi el este presente, seguramente para evitar que se libere completamente-dijo Orochimaru mientras forcejeaba con el cuarto Hokage.

-Naruto! Escúchame, lamento todo esto, no se qué situación aya ocurrido para llegar hasta este punto, pero sea lo que sea por lo que hayas pasado, esta no es la solución, tu madre y yo nos sacrificamos, para que tu tuvieras un futuro, para que tuvvieras un hogar.

-Y por eso tenias que sellar un monstruo dentro de tu propio hijo!?.

-Puedo escucharte mocoso- mascullo el kyubi que parecía un tanto ajeno a la situación

-Ja!, te lo agradezco pero creo que as conseguido justo lo contrario.- Pero que haces aquí

-Intento impedir que cometas un error!-

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso.

-Lo que te quería preguntar era mas bien ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

El Hokage agacho la mirada como si estuviera un poco triste y por no poder dar una respuesta verdaderamente buena a eso.

-Naruto tienes razón, lo siento, lamento haberte dejado solo y haberte legado únicamente mis problemas y responsabilidades, lamento haber marcado tu destino con un estigma tan terrible, pero tu madre y yo depositamos toda nuestra confianza en ti, porque eres nuestro hijo, porque confiamos que tu podrías soportarlo y transformar todo ese odio y rechazo en respeto y aceptación,.

-Acaso no quieres eso, no te gustaría que las personas reconozcan tu valor, que te acepten.

Esto puso muy pensativo al Jinchuriki recordando como era antes de que todo eso ocurriera. Parecía que el cuarto Hokage estaba consiguiendo hacer recapacitar a su hijo.

-Naruto nosotros nunca quisimos nada de esto para ti, pero al final las cosas sucedieron asi, lamento no haberlo podido evitar , pero al final dejamos también nuestros deseos y ambiciones en ti, queríamos que cuando convirtieras todos esos sentimientos oscuros algo diferente, tu fueras el salvador de las personas, que te convirtieres en alguien admirable, en un héroe.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Casi cuando el Jinchuriki terminaba de calmarse del todo se puso furioso de nuevo al escuchar "dejamos nuestros deseos y ambiciones en ti…" y se enfureció aún mas conforme siguió hablando, las cálidas palabras de su padre le sonaron aún más como , manipulación…

-CH! debiste asesinarme si pensaste que yo podría hacer todo eso, estas personas no necesitan un salvador, necesitan a alguien que les haga ver el maldito mundo de mierda en el que viven.

-Naru_ to?-dijo desconcertado el cuarto Hokage

-Ya estoy cansado de que todos me utilicen.

-Creo que ya es hora de tomar mis propias decisiones. Mira esto Minato, mira como destruyo este mundo de mentiras e hipocresía del que tu formabas parte, y como hago ver la verdad a todos los que en el viven.

Dicho esto, y cerrando los ojos el Jinchuriki tomo un respiro para que en un instante tomara el sello con todas sus fuerzas y gritando lo retirara de la gran puerta rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-Naruto!-grito su padre antes de que una luz cegadora se hiciera presente.

Esa fue la última vez lo vio.

Cuando todo eso paso en el mundo físico pareció despertar de un sueño de golpe, una serie de sellos se hicieron presentes en todo su cuerpo y el chakra completo del biju que llevaba en su interior estaba ahora a su disposición. Emanaba un aura de tono rojizo apenas perceptible, sus ojos eran como los del Kyubi.

Apretando uno de sus puños y juntando los dientes lanzo una mirada al horizonte.

-Que todo el mundo vea esto.

Pasados unos instantes se tranquilizó un poco volteo a ver la guarida un tanto destruida y volteando a ver a Orochimaru quien todavía permanecía bajo el genjutsu lanzo una sonrisa.

 _-con que Sharingan e-_ pensó

-Muy bien, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo destruiré al mundo?

De vuelta a la guarida de Akatsuki.

-CH! ese mocoso.

-Supuse que sería demasiado para el- exclamo Deidara mientras los demás miembros permanecían en calma.

-Tranquilo Deidara-dijo Kisame.

-Solo espero que haya quedado lo suficiente de el para poder enterrarlo-hablo Hidan

-No bromees con eso-recrimino su compañero.

-Maldición como es que se te perdió Zetsu? -dijo Deidara de nueva cuenta.

-Orochimaru se preparó mejor de lo que pensaba, solo pude observar los primeros instantes del combate desde muy lejos, ni siquiera pude acercarme bajo tierra, la serpiente es más astuta de lo que recordaba.

Konan e Itachi permanecían expectantes y callados en la entrada, Pain estaba en el centro del gran cuarto mirando fijamente a la pared.

-Líder y yo ya hemos mandado a todos nuestros hombres para buscarlo y ayudarlo en caso de que este herido o traerlo por la fuerza en caso de que no lo esté-dijo fríamente el tesorero

-Ya pasaron más de 5 meses desde entonces. -Deidara

-No encontramos el cuerpo del chico. Kakuzu

-Tampoco el de Orochimaru-recrimino Deidara.

-No te exaltes, sabemos lo tenaz que puede ser ese mocoso, posiblemente se está tomando unas buenas vacaciones tratando de hacernos sufrir. -Hablo Kisame.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato más.

Hasta que por más increíble que parezca una figura comenzó a vislumbrarse desde las lejanías, Itachi y Konan se sorprendieron y permanecieron escépticos, la figura continúo acercándose, ya no cabía duda, estaba vestido casi totalmente de negro y llevaba una gigantesca espada en su espalda, una gran bolsa llena de objetos desconocidos, un anillo amarillo en la mano izquierda, y un maletín.

Pain se dio la vuelta y todos los miembros fueron corriendo hacia la entrada.

El chico se detuvo frente al líder, pareció tomarse un momento para pensar bien lo que aria.

Dando un respiro se quitó el anillo colocándolo encima del maletín, tomo el maletín entre sus 2 manos haciendo un gesto de cumplimiento, se lo extendió al líder.

-misión cumplida-fue lo único que dijo

El líder se lo quedo mirando unos momentos a la par que tomaba el maletín.

-Bienvenido, Uzumaki Naruto-

El Jinchuriki sonreía en su mente.

**Notas del autor**

Y bien si has leído hasta este momento tengo que agradecerte.

*Aquí termina la "primera parte" de este fic, lo pongo entre comillas porque como ya dije es una secuela espiritual de otro fanfic de título casi homónimo "un camino a la oscuridad" del usuario kurama-sama11 en donde se encuentran los primeros 12 capítulos, que son necesarios para entender todo lo que aquí estoy contando.

*Desafortunadamente no he sabido más del autor y obra originales, quizá se mudaron de plataforma y soy el único que no se ha enterado, pero no he visto nada al respecto.

Me parecía terrible que una obra tan magnifica como la original en la que me inspire terminara tan abruptamente, es algo que me disgusto, pero bueno no me puedo enojar con el autor, seguramente sus motivos fueron válidos para dejar este trabajo, y a falta de más historia decidí continuarla yo mismo, originalmente lo pensé solo como entretenimiento y no tenía pensado publicarlo pero me esforcé bastante y un amigo me dijo que sería un desperdicio si me lo quedaba para mí mismo así que decido publicarlo ahora.

*Tengo un montón de ideas para el futuro y continuar esta historia hasta por lo menos la 4ta guerra, si por lo menos a una sola persona le gusta esto creo que seguiré publicando. Aunque la verdad será una tarea titánica, tan solo 6000 palabras me cuestan trabajo, no se cómo lo hacia el original.

*PD: Disculpen la forma de escribir tan de niño de 10 años es que no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas pero estoy seguro de que puedo mejorar.

-Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí espero que nos leamos muy pronto -


End file.
